Terror in the Thickets of Gold
by MizzMustache
Summary: Salem Baker knew what was coming, yet, she did nothing to stop it. Blind she may have been in following Isaac, Salem knew her place; and it wasn't as a foolish pawn being led to slaughter. Surely Salem won't repeat previous mistakes, or maybe she may learn to thrive in her own way while under Isaac's command? (Micah/Oc)


_A/N: I do not own rights to 'Children of the Corn'. I only own my oc. Also, before you get baffled, I will only be using the birthnames of the children in this chapter. I will list the names and then their 'god' given names at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks for reading! _

_P.s.-This is a remake of my 'Terror or Lover', enjoy! :)_

**Terror in the Thickets of Gold**

_Blissful 'Foolish' Ignorance_

"_What must give weigh during high time of doubt…"_

Spring didn't quite seem like spring in 1973. A humid breeze, much like any summer nights breeze, blew through the tiny town of Gatlin. The final bell rang, indicating school had been released. Youth scattered like ants out into the schoolyard; some bolting straight from the school, some mingling with friends while awaiting the buses that would eventually take them home.

Victoria, a slender 5' 5" teen, strolled out from the, almost, barren halls with the rest of the students. This time, she didn't engage in much conversation. She was usually a chipper woman. Her jade oceans scanned the sea of gleeful kids. Her long, chocolate ringlets swayed lightly with the wind.

Craig Boardman, the ginger of the school, stood a ways from the entrance beneath his favored oak tree. Victoria and Craig exchanged a knowing, yet strained glance in each other's direction. Ryan, Alex, Richard and Mark huddled around him as well; probably planning to meet with Isaac this afternoon in the cornfield. Victoria, herself, was to attend as always. She was fiercely loyal to Isaac, blind though it may have been.

Sandra and Donna were swift to follow in behind Victoria, "Hey, girlie! What's the rush?" Sandra taunted, poking at Victoria's ribcage, "No hurry, really. Just preoccupied." Vicky rebuttaled, "Usually pick up the pace when I ponder." she smiled warmly at her two dearest companions.

Sandra scoffed, idly linking her arm with Vicky's, "I'll tell you what she's preoccupied with, alright!" Sandra giggled, poking fun at Victoria's mild infatuation with the inky-haired Ryan. As Vicky flushed a scarlet hue, Donna was swift to come to her defense, "Right, you're one to talk. We all know you've been dying to shag Richard." Donna bluntly stated, much to Sandra's dismay as she, too, turned pinkish around the nose.

Victoria snickered at the teasing, knowing that this would be the final time they could openly do so. Isaac's uprising Sunday was gnawing at her. What he was asking them to do was sinister, unholy. It wasn't quite that Victoria wasn't on board with the plan, because she was. She was just having a difficult time grasping that their way of living would shift drastically, almost too fast for her liking.

This also meant any infatuation she had, with anyone, would be eradicated as well. Isaac was declaring new commandments, new laws to abide by. Meaning, every child, or teen under the age of 19, would be starting from scratch. If Victoria was correct in thinking, Isaac was to address these fresh laws later tonight. Not something Victoria was necessarily looking forward to, but definitely something she wouldn't quite miss either.

The tedious chatter of her friends easily slid into the background. Her mind fizzled with too many queries, too many doubts, and too many gut-churning warnings to pay much attention. Victoria waved goodbye to her two companions, glancing left then right before scuffling across the pavement. For it to have only been May, the warmth of the sun's heat was enough to form droplets of sweat between her thick brows.

Not even the birds chirped gayly as Vicky hastened her pace towards home. Time seemed to slip, if not, freeze. Hell, a thin layer of gray seemed to loom over the town, foreboding the inevitable. A plethora of the children were so giddy for this evenings 'festivities', Victoria included-to some degree. The faint pitter patter of her feet rebounded off the crumbling, wooden, porch as Victoria crossed the threshold into the house.

Usually Vicky would've been greeted with a warm 'hello' by her older sister. Alas, it had been over a year since Shelly-Beth had left for nursing school. Naturally, this meant Victoria was met with that numbing silence. Her mother wouldn't be home for another hour or so, and her father she didn't much care for.

Lazily tossing her bookbag on the coffee table stationed in the origin of the living room, Victoria made to plop down on the cream hued sofa. Victoria's face seemed to age as it drooped with, both, exhaustion and sadness. Whatever facade she played well at school vanished the moment she was alone. This time, she would soak up these precious moments; because, in a few hours, Victoria would never know privacy again.

Supper had been delicious, something Victoria would miss after sunday. Her belly was quite full as she sat cross-legged on the earthy floor. She had excused herself after dinner, washing her dishes before headed out; just like an obedient child. Youth years younger than she, and teens only a few years older than herself whispered among themselves.

Sandra and Donna were swift to pick Victoria out from the sea of kids, "Awe, didn't find a space closer to your _beloved_?" Sandra teased lightly, whispering so as to not draw too much attention as both teens took their places beside Vicky. Victoria never got the chance to rebuttal, William's unusually high tone easily hushing everyone, "Welcome, my children! _He_ is thoroughly pleased at the turnout we have." William paused.

His warm smile never failed to creep Victoria out. Although, she had to give him credit for the amount of respect and order he withheld. He held himself highly, this included tongue and posture. Everything about him emitted a power beyond Victoria's understanding. Perhaps, that was why she had initially chose to listen and serve him.

"As you are all well aware, Sunday will be the dawning of a new age!" William continued preaching, strolling with pride and grace through the rows of children, "It is inevitable that we must rise, strike down the unbelievers and cleanse the earth of those who have poisoned it!" William's tone cracking the more his voice wavered.

"But first, we must construct and carry out laws that _He_ demands of us! We will not know of his grace and mercy until we have satiated _His_ will!" William bellowed, the particles in the air seeming to fizzle and tense up; almost as if an unseen force was stampeding at them, "Firstly, we must lay to rest your birth names and start anew with the names our lord has kindly given to us." William's tone fading into a softer register, halting in front of Victoria to gaze down upon her.

Victoria gulped, the pinkish hue she once had in her face fading into a sickly pale, "You will no longer answer to Victoria. From henceforth, you answer to Salem." William murmured, his inky oceans dilating even nodded knowing it was too late to reject the name. This went on for a good thirty minutes. Every child received a new name.

William, or Isaac now, went on to mention the burning of technology; of how it was sinful. He ordered a burning of instruments as well, stating that any music to be made was to only be by mouth. Salem was just about to zone out, having grown sick of this midget drone on and on over an array of things that would soon be forbidden. That was, until Isaac spoke of marriage and intercourse.

"Intercourse shall not be for self-please, nor shall it be out of wedlock. Any acts committed and are made public will be punished by death or lashings!" Isaac was firm in his speech, "You must choose someone as your beloved near your appropriate age group to bed. You must be thirteen years of age before you are eligible to marry!" Isaac declared.

Salem's heart fluttered as a rosy blush creeped down her neck and over her nose. Isaac spoke so boldly of things Salem had only recently begun to think of. Then again, she had only turned thirteen a few months ago. Isaac had only mentioned intercourse once before, but briefly. He had called it the 'Awakening' back then. Now she understood what it meant. Truthfully, Salem wasn't quite sure if she wished to be married off so soon.

Not that she had much choice. She had dug her grave to lay in months ago when she blindly begun coming to Isaac's sermons. If memory served her right, not only would she be married off soon like all the other children thirteen years and up; but, she would have to be given 'life' as Isaac called it in front of a crowd as well as proof of consummating any marriage she might have.

Glancing around, Salem noticed she wasn't alone. Other's seemed frightened as well. Scanning the crowd even further, Salem spotted Ryan- wait, no, Micah. He didn't appear nervous at all. In fact, he seemed anxious, ready. So did Jedediah, Amos, Mordecai and Malachai. They all seemed so eager to cleanse Gatlin of the sinners.

Bowing her head, Salem allowed her bangs to shield her jades. She felt shame. Rachael and Ruth seemed to pick up on it and lightly began to stroke her arm for reassurance. That was all Salem could acquire now, reassurance. She managed to glance up to glare, almost spitefully, at Isaac as he wrapped up his sermon.

Once they were dismissed, Salem gladly fled the clearing. The dull gray that had begun to settled over the town near dusk had formed into thick rain clouds. Tiny droplets came down in a drizzle that had the children scampering like ants to their respective homes; Salem included. She was silent coming in through the back entrance.

Every light had been burnt out. Naturally, Salem assumed her parents to be deep in slumber at this moment. Coasting by her parents domain, Salem peeped in. A foreign sense of loathing rooted in her chest, causing her to squint with hatred at the duo sleeping soundly. Soon, it would all be over for the pair of them.

…

"_Will surely sprout disastrous mistakes."_

_Ryan-Micah_

_Craig-Malachai_

_Sandra-Ruth_

_Donna-Rachael_

_Alex-Jedediah_

_Mark-Mordecai_

_William-Isaac_

_Richard-Amos_

_Andrew-Joseph (For future purposes)_

_Once again, this is a remake of a previous story. Thank you for reading! Feedback is well appreciated! :) _


End file.
